Oracle 163: So Brutal! Emperor Ryuuen's Brutal Punishment
Oracle 163: So Brutal! Emperor Ryuuen's Brutal Punishment (だから残忍！ 皇帝リュウェンの残忍な刑罰 Dakara zan'nin! Kōtei Ryūen no zan'nin'na keibatsu) is the one hundred sixty-third episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As he started his dark mission, Emperor Ryuuen gave a brutal punishment to Anaira and the Armored Fighters. But in an unexpected way, Anaira got mad and attacked him in order to save her comrades. Plot Emperor Ryuuen came in and he greeted Anaira and her other Armored Fighters for their victory against Phantom. Then he told them that this will be their time to give a very painful punishment for interfering the mission of the Chariots. Because of this, Anaira and her other Armored Fighters braced themselves for what will happen to them next. Chariot Monster Phantom, on the other hand, asked him what will be his next move. Emperor Ryuuen told him that he must watch what will be his next move. Afterwards, he used his Hazard Scepter to create a powerful sphere and threw it away to the Armored Fighters, causing them to suffer. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa saw Mashiro and Akiko fighting together with their comrades against the Chariots. There he attacked them using his Magnum Ray Blaster, causing them to suffer. Then Tezuka and Takeuchi upgraded their respective armor forms into Ultimate Fang Form. Afterwards, they helped the two Armored Fighters and their comrades in a battle against him and the Chariots. On the other hand, as they were suffered by Emperor Ryuuen's attack, Anaira told him that she and her fellow Armored Fighters will never give up in order to save Hirakawa City. Because of what she said, Emperor Ryuuen used again his Hazard Scepter to attack her, but it was deferred by her counterattack using her Infinity Gun Blade. While she was staring away at the battlefield, Miyuki was seen by her news team whom they were approaching before them. There they asked what was happened, and she said that it was nothing. Then she asked them what was happened in their coverage of the battle. One of them said that they were already done in the coverage. She also said that the news department will review the news anytime. Moments later, Iori came in and asked what was happened. Miyuki told her that they've already done in the coverage of the battle between the Armored Fighters and the Chariots. On the other hand, Kazumi defeated all of them using her finisher, the Eternal Burst, resulting to their total banishment. Then she asked her if they were okay. Miyuki told her that they were all okay, and they're not needed to worry about. Emperor Ryuuen felt disgusted when his attack was blocked by Anaira's counterattack, so he decided to give a very painful punishment to her and her comrades using his Hazard Scepter, causing them to suffer. Then he told them that no one could interfere the mission of the Chariot Empire, even the Armored Fighters. He also told them that the end of Hirakawa City was already about to begin, causing a huge shock to the Armored Fighters. Afterwards, he continued attacking them using Hazard Scepter, resulting them to de-transform back to their civilian form, except for Anaira. After the battle, Miyuki thanked Kazumi for saving them in danger. Then she said that she remembered the time when she saved her life from danger almost five years ago. Because of what she she said, Kazumi told her that it was her duty as a former leader of the Chariot Empire and also, her guardian as well. Afterwards, she kissed Miyuki and promised to her that she will be there to protect her. The news team, on the other hand, were also shocked when they saw Kazumi kissing Miyuki on her lips. Unaware to them, Iori also saw this. He can't believe that Kazumi has feelings towards Miyuki, causing him to get jealous of her. Then Kazumi told them that she'll be heading on somewhere in Hirakawa City in order to help her comrades, and left. Back to the battle, Emperor Ryuuen laughed loudly when he saw the Armored Fighters suffered from his violent attack. Then he told Anaira that she will be his next victim to be suffered from his attack. As he used his Hazard Scepter to defeat her, Anaira used her Infinity Gun Blade to perform a counterattack. As he was disgusted in her action, Emperor Ryuuen asked her why she wasn't always getting defeated in her final form. Anaira, on the other hand, told him that her armor was full of love that lasts forever, and this was the reason why she wasn't always getting defeated. Because of her explanation, Emperor Ryuuen performed his final attack, the Hazard Streak, in order to defeat her. Unfortunately, his attack was deferred by Anaira using again her Infinity Gun Blade. Afterwards, she performed her final attack, the Armored Infinity Slash, to defeat him immediately. Disgusted in his defeat, Emperor Ryuuen told them that this will be their time to end their existence. He used his Hazard Scepter to create a huge sphere in the sky, and he went inside of it. Then he told that no one could stop the mission of the Chariot Empire to destroy Hirakawa City, even the Armored Fighters. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01); Raijin/Omicron: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04); Nailea/Gamma: Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06); Kazumi Tezuka/3rd Vampire: Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07); Anaira Miyazono/1st Vampire: Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser (高畠 博代/アーマードファイターチェイサー Takahata Hiroyo/Āmādo Faitā Cheisā); Chisato Shirakawa/7th Vampire: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09); Steph Yamut/Vampire Justice: Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima/Armored Fighter Flare (原島 チヒロ/アーマードファイターフレアー Harajima Chihiro/Āmādo Faitā Fureā): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple (林原 死後/林原アーマードファイター パープル Hayashibara Rigoru/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Pāpuru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy (林原 美琴/林原アーマードファイターネイビー Hayashibara Mikoto/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Neibī): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson (林原 アリア/林原アーマードファイタークリムゾン Hayashibara Aria/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Kurimuzon): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno/Chariot Empress Miranda/Eternal Empress (水野 和美/チャリオット皇后ミランダ/永遠のエンプレス Mizuno Kazumi/Chariotto Kōgō Miranda/Eien no Enpuresu): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki); Eri Takeuchi/6th Vampire: Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Reiko Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (入江 玲子/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie Reiko/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka/Armored Fighter Macross (大塚 博子/アーマードファイターマクロス Ōtsuka Hiroko/Āmādo Faitā Makuros): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) *Chariot Monster Rad (チャリオット モンスター ラッド Chariotto Monsutā Raddo; voice); various Chariot Monsters (voice): Ryotaro Maeda (前田 良太郎 Maeda Ryōtarō) *Chariot Monster Scion (チャリオット モンスター サイオン Chariotto Monsutā Saion; voice); various Chariot Monsters (voice): Kazuya Tatsumi (辰巳 和也 Tatsumi Kazuya) *Hiroya Ohara/Unknown Chariot Soldier 1: Koichiro Hirose (広瀬 浩一郎 Hirose Koichirō) *Toshihiko Yanagi/Unknown Chariot Soldier 2: Haru Matsuyama (松山 春 Matsuyama Haru) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *Chariot Monster Thrust (チャリオット モンスター スラースト Chariotto Monsutā Surāsuto; voice): Hiroshi Yamakawa (山川 博史 Yamakawa Hiroshi) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple: Fukuhara Osamu (福原 治) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy: Inomoto Kaori (井本 香織) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson: Kazushima Tokiko (和島 登紀子) *Armored Fighter Flare: Ishii Takemi (石井 武美) *Eternal Empress: Hayakawa Inoue (早川 井上) *Armored Fighter Macross: Naganuma Mitsuki (長沼 美月) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 22 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key, Infinity Key, Flare Key and Eternal Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 7 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key; including Purple, Navy and Crimson Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key; including Macross Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 10 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, Magnum Ray Key, and Hazard Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 44 Armor Keys' Theme song Ending theme *「09·21·2016 14% PROJECT」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside The Guardian Angel episode 13, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 68, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 98, and Never Surrender episode 115. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes